


How Long Have I Been Up?

by TheSleepySinger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Hypnotism, Masturbation, Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepySinger/pseuds/TheSleepySinger
Summary: A Gardevoir can't sleep, and a fellow member of the party decides to lend a helping hand.
Kudos: 7





	How Long Have I Been Up?

The Gardevoir sat in front of the fire, watching the flames spark and crackle. Her trainer had already gone to bed, but she had found she just couldn't sleep. Insomnia had taken her over this night, leading to her staying up, alone with her thoughts.

The flames waved before her beautifully, like one of those dancers from the Contests. It was just her, the gentle breeze of the wind, and the flames gifting her warmth. There weren't enough moments like this, moments of pure relaxation.

A bell chimed, the sound drawing the Gardevoir's gaze. Apparently, her Chimecho partymate couldn't quite sleep either. Matter of fact...did they _ever_ sleep? Thinking about it for a moment, she figures it isn't that important for now.

The Chimecho continued to release ringing chimes as the night wind caused them to gently sway. It wouldn't wake their trainer up--no, not nearly loud enough. It was a calm ringing. Relaxing.

Realizing she had been staring at the swaying bell for quite a few minutes, the Gardevoir whipped her head back to the flame with a light blush. Distracted with her own lack of manners, she hardly even realized that the Chimecho was staring right back at her.

The peaceful ringing continued to echo in her ears as the Gardevoir once again stared at the flames. However, something about them was...different, this time. It was like she saw the fire in a whole new light. Every flicker, every movement, her eyes could carefully trace. She had never been more focused in her entire life.

Ring, ring, ring. The wind blew. The flames danced. The bell breezed through the Gardevoir's ears. Her mind was dazed, foggy, yet incredibly focused. Focused on the graceful, yet random flickers of the flame. Focused on the bell, its ringing granting her such focus.

The bells tune changed, and something clicked in her mind. The Gardevoir smiled, spreading her legs without a second thought. A hand gently caressed her folds, teasing back and forth. Just as the flames and bell had swayed with the wind, so too did her hand, brushing in and out tantalizingly.

Two, three fingers dipped in and rubbed, sending burning waves of pleasure through her. The cold night air was fought back by the flames inside and outside, pure lust flowing through the Gardevoir like blood.

It was like there was nothing in the world but her and the heat. The ringing had practically become background noise, and yet it only increased her pleasure. As if the bell was caressing her mind as she caressed her clit.

Pleasure built up, like a powerful wave pushing against a gate. The floodgates began to break and crumble, the wave of fire nearing its escape. Four fingers dove in, stroking with speed and precision. It was as if every inch of skin on her body blazed with desire.

A scream, somewhat muffled by the Gardevoir's remaining mind having the sense to keep quiet, escaped her lips as her entire body burst and pulsed with a fire brighter than any inferno. It was the most intense pleasure she had felt in her life.

She fell backwards, laying on the ground as the fire inside of her slowly dimmed and relaxed. The Chimecho's bell, a background noise that had accompanied her throughout the experience, once again changed its tune.

The Gardevoir slowly closed her eyes, exhaustion overtaking her. The last sound she heard was the fire being put out, before all that remained was the quiet flow of the wind.


End file.
